


My little lamb

by Mysteriouscheekbones1



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, dominant behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriouscheekbones1/pseuds/Mysteriouscheekbones1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will catches Hannibal punishing Abigail. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I've had archived for a long time but never thought to share it, I'm awfully sorry for who's involved, I can't help it!
> 
> Also I believe this was taken from a prompt on the Hannibal link meme, whoever it was I give credit to you for my inspiration!

"What are you, darling?"

"I- I'm a bad girl-" the sound of skin on skin resonated through Hannibal's pristine household. Will, who had dropped by after a late night with Jack about the recent case, trod carefully through the older man's house. When he'd entered he had heard faint cries coming from Hannibal's luxurious living room. His breath hitched, and he had to hold his hand over his mouth to stop a sound escaping.

On the velvet red armchair sat Hannibal, his sleeves rolled to the elbow, sweat glistening on his forehead, veins standing out in his neck. Across his lap, a quivering Abigail; her floral dress pulled over her head, exposing her arse and dignity. Tears rolled from underneath her closed eyes, a blush tore across her neck and cheeks.

"Say it again, Abigail." Hannibal breathed, stern and breathing shallowly. "I'm- I- a bad girl, please!" Sharply, the man above her brought his hand down, striking her milky flesh with his large hand. Abigail cried out, her arse cheek now a violent red.

"Count, my little lamb. How many for staying out past our curfew?" He asked, baritone thick with exhaustion.

"T-twenty" she whimpered, struggling against his grip, but he held fast, barring a large forearm over her waist.

"That's right, count for me, little lamb-" he brought his palm down onto her arse cheeks again, the red stain on her skin growing more violent with every blow. She cried, counting between hits in a small voice, gripping at the armchair fabric with her nails.

As much as Will cringed every time Hannibal's hand struck her bare flesh, his cock jumped and strained against his pants. He could not contain himself. It was hot. So fucking hot; seeing her little body struggle against Hannibal's larger frame, her pretty little face contorted in a cocktail of pain and unique pleasure, how Hannibal's usual clean and cut decorum disintegrated as he spanked her, his hair hung in his face, his veins bulged, breathing hitched. Eagerly Will absorbed every inch of the scene.

The Palm of Hannibal's hand now a rosy pink, he finished twenty blows to Abigail's tender flesh. And Abigail had screamed her lungs out, her lips were now chapped and her face red and puffy. Hannibal, swiping his hair back, chest rising high and falling low, kissed her mousy brown hair and whispered something inaudible to Will. But she smiled, and simply begged quietly.

The older man moved her onto one knee, stroking her hair, kissing her neck. It wasn't until Hannibal delicately smoothed his hand over a breast, teasing a nipple and drifting downwards that Will noticed how wet little Abigail was. Her slick dampened Hannibal's suit trousers.

"You filthy girl." With nimble fingers, Hannibal teased little Abigail's, rubbing small circle after small circle until her legs quivered, she grappled at his shirt when his fingers delved between her wet folds, pushing two digits inside. She moaned, low and angelic, as he pumped his fingers, hitting her sweet spot again and again, rubbing his thumb against her clit. Hannibal clasped a bunch of her hair, sweat wetting her hairline, and kissed her neck, roving down until his lips caught a nipple, taking it between his teeth and sucking. Abigail cried out, arching her back against Hannibal's large frame, clawing at his chest as her slick visibly rolled passed Hannibal's ruthless fingers and soaked into his trousers. She trembled, closing inwards like a flower in winter.

"Good girl, my little lamb, do you feel disciplined? Will you be out passed curfew again?"

"No- I... I won't..thank you." She whispered, a little yawn escaping her lips.

"Good girl, lick my fingers," Abigail took both digits in her mouth, her plump lips removing the moisture," and then you may go to your bed."

"Yes, thank you." She kissed his forehead, scampering out of the room and up the stairs. 


End file.
